In, for example, hotels, supermarkets, factories, etc., lighting equipment, air conditioning equipment, power equipment, or the like consumes a large amount of electric power. Recently, such general power consumers have strongly recognized the necessity for energy saving measures, and various measures have been come up with and are being carried out.
One of energy saving measures adoptable by general power consumers is a known scheme where the electricity receiving system leading commercial power supply into indoor equipment is provided with the transforming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2750275 or No. 3372178, which automatically adjusts the voltage of commercial power supply to a voltage several percent lower than its rated voltage and supplies to load equipment.
In areas which are inferior in the stability of power generating facilities and power distribution facilities, power supply voltage at receiving points of power consumers is not stable and often fluctuates over a voltage range slightly higher than the rated voltage. In such a situation, by supplying power supply whose voltage is automatically adjusted by a transforming apparatus to a voltage several percent lower than the rated voltage to load equipment, power consumption by the load equipment is greatly reduced, thus producing an especially large energy saving effect.